


teenage dream

by soudont



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten 2 (Video Game 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Nail Polish, he's in love, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: Cindy did this to him.





	teenage dream

"Holy _fuck_, your nails are long."

"Language." He mumbled, rolling his eyes gracefully. Cindy was currently holding his hand and examining it, amber-pink eyes wide with curiosity. Her glossed lips suddenly curled upwards and her eyes flickered back up to his. There was a sly shimmer and suddenly he felt suspicious.

"Can I paint them..?" She whispered, lips stretching to reveal pearly white teeth. He grimaced, narrowing his eyes immediately.

"What?" 

"Can I paint them? As in nail polish? Make them pretty?" She grinned, batting her eyelashes at him. God, he _hates_ it when she gives him that look. He can never say no to it- Even when he really, _really_ wants to. He tried to look away, avoiding eye contact in order to say no, but she used her other hand. Her fingers gently pushed his chin back to face her. She stuck out her bottom lip, fluttering her eyelashes again, and he could literally feel himself melting under her gaze.

"I.." He stopped, feeling his cheeks flare up, "Fine. Okay. Nothing too flashy." 

God, he wished he wasn't so weak.

She immediately squealed in delight, scrambling off to find her nail polish. It was almost ridiculous how quickly Felix had agreed to her proposal, and he frowned at the thought. Tough businessman, his ass. He tried not to think about how fucking pretty his girlfriend was, but to no avail, remembering how her eyelashes fluttered, and the way her lips shined, and that cute little mole on her cheek- Fuck- He was _whipped_, wasn't he? Trying not to think of her right by his side for the rest of his life, his cheeks flushed bright red, and he could feel his mouth twitching as he resisted the urge to smile.

When the bag of nail polish was quite literally dropped in front of him, he flinched, coming back to reality from his daydream of making Cindy his wife. Cindy was standing in front of her chair, grinning widely down at him, amber-pink eyes sparkling. His heart pounded loudly in his chest; He was worried it would break his rib cage.

"Welcome to Cindy Salon," She giggled, unzipping her bag of nail polish, "Let's get started!" She smiled, so pretty, and Felix felt like putty. He was really putty in her hands. He watched her carefully as she reached into her bag, pulling out a cool navy color, then a pink color. He raised his eyebrows, judging. She pouted.

"Just trust me, babe," She stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes, "But first, your nails, although long, are kind of.. gross. Do you even take care of them?" She crinkled up her nose, grabbing his left hand and examining it. He frowned.

"I don't have time to take care of them like you do, you know." She rolled her eyes, reaching into her bag again and pulling out a nail kit. 

"Whatever. I'm going to push back your cuticles, big boy. Get ready." She twirled the tool in her hand, gently placing his hand on the table and keeping it still. She began to push back on them, and he furrowed his eyebrows at the feeling.

"You do this all the time?"

"When I do them myself, yes." She smiled up at him, "Sometimes I get them done professionally, though. Like right now, I have gel nails."

".. What?"

"Oh, just- I'll explain one day," She mumbled, focusing back on her work, "You really need to take care of yourself more."

"No time." He whispered. She glanced back up at him.

"Make time, then. Your eyebrows and nails are disasters." Cindy always insulted with the best in mind- He liked that about her, but he also hated it.

"What's wrong with my eyebrows?" He frowned, resting his chin on his free hand. She scoffed.

"They're so.. thick! And messy! They're like caterpillars! At least _shape_ them!"

He huffed, rolling his eyes. When he was done, he started down at his girlfriend again for maybe.. the hundredth time that day. Her bangs were falling into her eyes- She needed a hair cut. Her eyes, however, were focused, and her (perfectly plucked) eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He nearly sighed; Lord, he was so thankful to be blessed with such a pretty girlfriend. She was.. perfect. Pretty and perfect.

"Other hand, please." She lightly pushed his left hand away, gesturing him to put his right hand on the table. He complied, switching hands, and allowed her to get to work.

"Oh- Oh my fucking god." Cindy gasped.

"Language," He frowned, "What is it, now?"

"What the fuck is this?!" She yanked his hand upwards, examining it closer. His body followed through, nearly slamming him onto the table. The nail polish bottles shook.

"What?" He grumbled, feeling the pain in his side from hitting the edge of the table. She scoffed.

"A fucking hangnail! Really? What the fuck were you doing?" She seethed. He didn't think he'd ever see someone so angry over a hangnail. 

"_Language_\- I had to help Ted move a desk- Ow! Hey!" She had picked up a pair of tweezers and yanked- Luckily the hangnail cut off short and didn't go down far. He hissed, moving to yank his hand away, when she pushed it onto the table again and started pushing back his cuticles again. So now, his finger _and_ side ache._ Is this what it's like in salons?_

"And.. there! Perfect. Just gotta.. file the nails to make them all perfectly shaped.." She twirled the file in her hand and gestured for him to put his other hand down too. He sighed, dropping his hand and she giggled. He could feel his heart ping- God, why is she so cute? He could never stay mad at her for long.

Filing was an even weirder sensation than cuticle pushing. He could literally feel his nails getting shorter- He didn't like it. Remind him to never to let her do this again. (Though, he probably will. He can't say no.) Luckily, his nails were all around the same length so not much needed to be done, but it was still.. not the nicest thing he's ever experienced. Though, it did help that _Cindy_ was the one doing it. She grinned up at him once it was over and done, pointing down at his hands.

"See? Much better." 

Honestly? He couldn't really see a difference, but he smiled anyway.

"Time for the actual fun part!" She giggled.

"It seemed to me like you were having fun already, my love." He practically purred, taking one hand back and positioning his chin onto it again. He watched as Cindy blushed, freezing up for a moment or two, and smiled wider. Her gaze flicked back to him, fire in her amber-pink eyes.

"Of course. It's always fun when it involves you, rat." She winked at him and he felt his heart pound, smile turning into a grin. He didn't even care that she just called him a rat. She snorted lightly, shaking her head and grabbing the navy blue nail polish. She unscrewed the bottle, and looked up at her boyfriend again.

"Move and I'll pierce your ears." She grinned. He couldn't help but laugh, fully knowing her threat meant nothing. "Okay, actually. Don't move. I don't wanna mess up." She muttered. He smiled, relaxing his hand. The painting began.

Felix had to give it to her; She was good at this. Her hands were steady, practiced, and the polish never touched his skin. Not to mention the color, it was.. probably his favorite shade of navy blue. Good choice. He loved how his girlfriend just knew what he liked- What to do. God- He's whipped. He just wanted to kiss her cheeks and hold her hand, slip a ring on her finger and call her his. It was ridiculous how soft she made him. He wanted to make her happy.

"Other hand!" She chirped, smiling wide. He raised an eyebrow.

"What about the ring finger?"

"Just wait!" She giggled, "Now gimme that hand!" She made grabby hands, scrunching her face up. He felt his heart skip in time. _Why is she so cute?_

He gave her his other hand, keeping the painted hand in place to let it dry. She began painting his nails navy on the other hand, but conveniently missing the ring finger yet again. He frowned. _What? _She screwed the navy blue bottle shut, then reached for the pink one. She unscrewed it, and quickly painted his ring fingers pink. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why pink?"

"It represents me, silly!" She grinned, eyes sparkling. He could feel the heat rushing to his face, eyes widening greatly. She snorted.

"You look funny." She was blushing, too, though. She reached over to the navy again, and painted over the polish on her own ring fingers.

"There! Now we match." She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, hopeful and beautiful. He could feel his heart pounding, threatening to break his rib cage over and over again. She looked so pretty, bangs falling into her eyes, lips shining, eyes sparkling, that fucking cute little mole on her cheek-

_Fuck_. He _really_ wants to marry this girl.

He stands up, slamming his hands on the table. His face was red, he's sure of it, when she looks up in surprise. She looked scared, worried she did something wrong, and he felt his heart clench at the thought that she was worried about upsetting him when she puts him higher than the clouds every time she looks at him. He let out a shaky breath, and just- blurted it out. Ridiculous, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

"We should get matching rings, too."

Her jaw drops and her cheeks flare bright red. She was too shocked to say anything, too flustered to move. He knew it was random and completely out of character for him, but he couldn't help it. Cindy did this to him. 

And he leaned down and kissed her lips gently, claiming her as his.

**Author's Note:**

> AGHGHGAAAAAAAA


End file.
